Bicycles are useful modes of transportation but have both cargo and seating inadequacies.
Banana seats are stylish but cannot carry much cargo. Backpacks and messenger bags affect the balance of the bicycle and the bicyclist. Bicycle rack systems currently known, sold, and used are limited in size, have a limited weight capacity, and create an uncomfortable ride for the bicyclist. Additionally, bicycle rack systems currently on the market can be difficult to install and uninstall. Long-frame “cargo bicycles” are an alternative to bicycle rack systems in that they can carry more cargo than normal bicycles. However, they are large and expensive. The market has not yet provided a cargo solution for bicyclists who choose to use a bicycle to transport substantial loads that provides for a quick release, modularity, a universal fit, and expandability.
The present invention comprises a bicycle rack system that is an improvement on the bicycle rack systems currently available by providing seating for two riders, which is an improvement on currently available tandems. Tandem bicycles are cumbersome, expensive and always accommodate two bicyclists, with no flexibility to accommodate a single rider. The present invention is flexible and provides for seating for two if needed. The present invention provides for additional storage, if needed, and for an additional seat for an additional passenger, or provides for a banana seat to be added to the bicycle.
Many devices are known in the prior art for bicycle rack systems and the transportation of cargo on bicycles. Additionally, many devices such as saddle bags are known in the prior art are mounted over the bicycle wheel for additional storage.
There currently are no well-designed, simple devices currently available that easily handle heavy or bulky cargo or passengers without being expensive or complex. Currently available bicycle rack systems are either permanently affixed to bicycles, are ill-fitting, or are flimsy retrofit additions resulting in most bicyclists choosing to forego installing a bicycle rack on his or her bicycle or deciding to not install an extra seat even when both installations would be extremely useful. Thus, there is a need for a quick-release, modular, sturdy, expandable bicycle rack system that can be installed on any bicycle, thus having a “universal fit.”
It is increasingly critical that answers be found to the challenges arising from inadequate bicycle rack system designs due to the increase in bicycling commuting. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to creating new bicycle rack system products that meet the needs of a diverse community of bicyclists.
The present invention provides an apparatus for and method of transporting materials via bicycle that are an improvement on bicycle rack system devices presently available. The present invention provides for a bicycle rack system that is easily mounted on and removed from any bicycle, is affordable, is modular, is flexible, and accommodates heavy loads, including an additional passenger. The present invention overcomes the limitations and difficulties described previously with respect to bicycle rack systems currently available by providing a quick-release, modular, universal fit, and expandable bicycle rack system.
An advantage of the apparatus of the present invention is that it is universally fitted to any bicycle. Another advantage of the present invention is it is modular. Any purchaser of the bicycle rack system of the present invention can easily assemble and install the rack of the present invention. Additionally, the modularity provides for any number of attachments to be easily attached to the bicycle rack system of the present invention, which greatly increases the functionality of the bicycle rack system. Another advantage of the apparatus of the present invention is it is quickly released. Yet another advantage of the present invention is it is easily expandable. The resulting device is straightforward, cost-effective, uncomplicated, highly versatile, and effective, and is implemented by adapting known components for ready, efficient, and economical manufacturing, application, and utilization.
Certain embodiments of the invention have other steps or elements in addition to or in place of those mentioned above. The steps or element will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a reading of the following detailed description when taken with reference to the accompanying figures.